


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Editor Jim, Gen, M/M, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The logic dictates that the author of fiction and an editor of scientific books shouldn't get along - and indeed, the book in question is born as a result of hard work and many compromises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on RP with lovely teehewz.

A bit bored, Sebastian slalomed between people, a glass of wine in his hand. He never fully understood the purpose of these pre-release parties – they were boring, tiring and less rewarding than fan meetings and book signings; but his publisher insisted on organizing them and, whether he liked it or not, Seb had to appear and give a short ‘thank you’ speech.

Taking a sip of his wine, he noticed a stout figure floating in the crowd like a ball in the sea of people. Talk of the devil. Feeling a bit better upon the sight of a familiar face, Seb walked to his publisher.

Doyle was talking to a slim, dark-haired man, but when he saw Sebastian, he gestured him to come closer.

‘Good evening, Mr Doyle,’ Seb shook the man’s hand.

‘Here you are, Moran. Did you enjoy working with James?’ Doyle smiled to the man he had been talking to. Sebastian glanced at ‘James’ and his mouth went dry. Big brown eyes were looking at him with interest while pink soft lips formed a lopsided smile. Seb swallowed loudly.

‘Mr M-Moriarty?’ He mumbled finally, surprised; he didn’t expect his editor to be so... attractive.

James’ smile widened.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you in real life, Mr Moran,’ he reached out his hand. His voice was melodic and slightly lilting, making his Irish accent more prominent.

‘Sebastian,’ Seb delicately took his hand, ‘It’s nice to meet you, too. You didn’t have an easy job with me,’ he added, ‘You probably weren’t particularly excited about this party,’ he smiled nervously.

James laughed.

‘I was sure I could say the same thing about you.’

‘But,’ Sebastian stammered, enchanted by the other man’s laugh, ‘but I hope we had finally reached an agreement?’

‘In the end,’ James smiled slightly.

‘After all the book was published.’

‘Well,’ James drew a small circle with his hand, ‘it’s thanks to your hard work.’

‘I think,’ Seb wetted his lips, ‘I think that it would take me much longer without your help.’

‘Oh,’ James snorted, ‘now you’re flattering me, Mr Moran.’

Sebastian smiled broadly, feeling like a complete idiot. The other man’s confidence and straightforwardness overwhelmed him a bit and he couldn’t help, but roam his eyes over the slender figure. He was so focused on studying James’ slim hips that he barely heard the man speak.

‘Excuse me,’ the melodic voice snapped him back into the reality, ‘but I have something to discuss with Hope. The Maxwell issue.’

‘Of course,’ Doyle replied, nodding in understanding. James shook their hands and approached the brown-haired woman whom Seb recognized as his previous editor. His eyes were still fixed on James, though. It was hard to stop ogling him, his pale skin, his delicate hands, his well-shaped arse...

‘James usually proofreads scientific books,’ Doyle said, forcing Seb to look at him, ‘Especially ones on physics.’

‘It’s not that difficult to guess, I suppose,’ Sebastian mumbled, glancing at James over his shoulder.

‘He’s very good,’ his publisher stated proudly, ‘but I had to admit that I was a bit worried if your arrangement was going to work out.’

‘Well, as Mr Moriarty already said, it was quite a challenge, but in the end we managed to reach an agreement.’

‘And I’m very glad about it,’ Doyle nodded and took a sip of his wine.

‘I...’ Sebastian mumbled, discreetly observing James. He felt his cheeks heating up when his eyes met the brown ones. Suddenly shy, he quickly turned his head to Doyle. ‘Do you...’ Sebastian cleared his throat, ‘Do you know something more about him? Is he working on another project or something?’

‘Not for the next month or so, no,’ the publisher replied, completely oblivious to Seb’s sudden interest in one of his employees, ‘He works on his PhD now and asked me for a few weeks off.’

‘Oh, so he really is a scientist,’ Seb threw another glance at James, ‘No surprise that he didn’t like my metaphors, then.’

‘But your metaphors are selling, Moran,’ Doyle patted his back, ‘And James can be a bit... overcritical. I remember that he brought one of our trainees to tears with his comments. It’s surprising,’ he added, ‘that such a small man can be so... vicious.’

Sebastian frowned slightly; calling James vicious seemed a bit hurtful. He didn’t know the man as good as Doyle, though.

‘Everyone has their own story,’ he stated a bit dryly and glanced at James one more time; only now he noticed that the other man looked really nice in a black turtleneck and a pair of dark jeans. ‘I wish I could know what’s going on in his head,’ he said more to himself.

 ‘Probably things neither of us could understand,’ Doyle laughed courtly and glanced at his watch, ‘Well, Moran, it’s time for your speech.’

‘Ah, yes,’ Seb scratched the back of his head, ‘I almost forgot about it.’

‘Don’t worry, Moran. It will be as splendid as always,’ the publisher reassured him and led him to the small podium.

 

\---

 

James could feel Sebastian Moran looking at him; his hot stare made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand. He smiled to himself and nodded, barely listening to Hope. He glanced quickly back at Moran and saw him blushing when their eyes met; Jim’s heart fluttered in his chest with happiness.

He came to this party hoping that he would have an opportunity to meet the writer with whom he worked for almost half a year and who, although Jim would rather die than admit to that, had become his biggest crush since university. It started rather innocently - Jim found Moran’s writing interesting and his retorts to his comments intriguing. He decided to do some research about the man and, before he noticed, he was head over heels for him. He felt like a silly schoolgirl, falling for someone he had never met in person and tried to hide his infatuation behind even harsher comments. However, Moran’s witty replies made him more and more interested in the man.

So, when Moran approached him and Doyle, Jim was giddy with excitement. His eyes wandered from Sebastian’s golden hair, through his handsome face to his perfectly sculptured form which could make marble Greek statues jealous. He almost drowned in Sebastian’s blue eyes and when their hands met, James could swear that something electric jumped between them. And, judging by the way Seb stared at him, the interest was mutual.

He observed Sebastian intently during his speech, letting his pleasant low voice fill his ears and smiling slightly every time when the blue eyes found his. The way the blond blushed lightly and stammered upon that flattered Jim. He clapped with the rest of people when the speech ended and quickly sneaked to the bathroom; his hands were all sweaty and not because the room was warm. He was drying his hands when the door creaked open. Jim looked up and smiled.

 

\---

 

Sebastian somehow managed to brush Doyle and another publisher off and almost ran to the bathroom, feeling a need to splash his face with cold water. He was surprised how he managed to finish his speech in the first place; every time his eyes met James, he couldn’t block images flooding his mind.

_James’ perfectly combed dark hair tousled and slightly damp. James lying underneath him, moaning and gasping his name. His nails scratching his back as Sebastian bit and sucked on the milky skin on his neck, their bodies moving in unison…_

Seb bit on the inside of his cheek and speeded up. He had to start controlling those, those vision or otherwise he would be walking around with a permanent hard-on. Sighing with relief, he sneaked into the bathroom and found himself face to face with James.

‘Oh, h-hi,’ he stammered, surprised. The other man didn’t reply, just smiled. Sebastian swallowed loudly. _Jesus get a grip, Moran._ ‘I assume that we won’t have many opportunities to talk after this party,’ he stated, his voice much steadier, ‘I’ve heard you’ll be... buried with work.’

James laughed heartily.

‘Not really, no. Doyle agreed to give me a few weeks off so I could finish my PhD, but it’s nothing big, really,’ he waved his hand delicately, ‘Mostly just some final touches. I, well, you may say that I lied to Doyle, but I also want to have holidays,’ he laughed again. Sebastian nodded, his eyes fixed on James’ lips. ‘Just don’t tell him that, okay?’

‘S-Sure,’ the blond mumbled. James beamed.

‘Awesome,’ the brunette delicately patted his arm, a touch making Seb shiver.

‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled, feeling shy all of sudden, ‘for being so mean all this time.’

‘I wasn’t the nicest person either, so I think we’re even,’ James admitted with a smile, ‘Besides, I really enjoyed working with you. So, if you, you know,’ he blushed slightly, ‘needed an editor or proofreader, you can always write to me.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah,’ James nodded, blushing even more, ‘You have a very interesting style and even more interesting ideas,’ he looked up at Sebastian and gave him a small shy smile, ‘And you’re really good for someone who writes fiction.’

‘Oh really?’ Seb smiled mischieviously. ‘Unfortunately, I don’t know much about physics.’

‘A hobby like any other,’ James smiled back, ‘And it’s astrophysics, not physics. For a publisher, Doyle has a really bad memory for facts.’

Sebastian snorted a laugh.

‘I can hardly say I’m surprised. So,’ he glanced at James and smirked, noticing the way the man was checking him out, ‘I can contact you via the same email address?’

‘What?’ The brown eyes found his face. ‘Oh, yeah,’ he nodded, swallowing loudly.

‘If I need an editor or-’ Seb arched his eyebrow.

‘Or?’ James smiled.

‘Or some advice on physics. Or,’ the blond blushed, ‘or just to talk.’

‘S-sure,’ the brunette replied, his cheeks flushing red, too.

‘So maybe-’

‘Yes?’ James interrupted, licking his lips.

‘Er,’ Sebastian stumbled, distracted by the sight of the pink tongue, ‘M-maybe we will go back and drink some champagne? It’s our success.’

‘You know,’ the other man sighed, sounding a bit sad, ‘I have to go now. I find all those parties rather tiring. And I assume,’ he gave Sebastian a small smile, ‘that everyone there wants to talk to you. You’re the famous Sebastian Moran, after all.’

Seb rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I hoped I would somehow avoid this this time. Maybe I will manage to sneak out before they start looking for me? I’ve already given two interviews,’ he added quickly, feeling a need to justify himself.

‘You’ll do splendidly, I’m sure of it,’ James reassured him and delicately took Seb’s hand in his, causing a shiver run down the blond’s spine. ‘I really have to go now,’ he sighed again, ‘I hope we’ll meet soon,’ he came a bit closer and rose on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian on a cheek, ‘Goodnight, Sebastian,’ he whispered, his warm breath tingling the blond’s skin.

Sebastian looked at him, dumbstruck.

‘Goodnight, James,’ he mumbled. As if acting on its own accord, his hand closed around the other man’s wrist. The ideas flooded his head again. He could pull James closer, pin him to the wall and kiss him breathless and then maybe take him to his place… Sebastian blinked those visions away, but James was already gone.

 

\---

 

Jim grinned stupidly to himself as walked down the London streets, spring in his step. He left the party unnoticed and took his coat from the bored cloakroom assistant. The evening was an ugly and cold one, but Jim didn’t even bother with buttoning up his coat - he was feeling hot, his chest burning with happiness.

Whistling, he unlocked the door and waltzed into his flat. He took off his coat and started to unlace his shoes, when the sudden thought hit him. What if Moran wouldn’t write to him He said he would, but maybe he just wanted to be polite? Toeing off his shoes, James padded to his study and turned on his laptop. He opened his email account, quickly typed the message and, after a brief moment of hesitation, clicked send button.

Still smiling, Jim stood up and pulled his turtleneck over his head, throwing it on the chair. As he made his way to the bathroom, he hummed a cheerful tune. Everything looked good, he thought, smiling to his reflection in the mirror.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh of relief Seb stepped out from the building. Leaving the party didn’t turn out to be that difficult - half of the people, his publisher included, were already slightly tipsy. Sebastian knocked around for a half an hour, finishing two glasses of champagne before he finally decided that he had enough and left the party, bidding Doyle good night.

Shivering slightly, he pulled up the collar of his coat and headed home. He was feeling flabbergasted and a bit tired. The whole evening, everything that happened tonight seemed surreal to him. And this thing with Moriarty…

When they started working together, Sebastian hated the man’s guts: he was an annoying know-it-all, who seemed to have no idea about writing fiction and no restraints in telling Seb how much his style sucked. Their email exchanges were more like battles of wits and, to his own surprise, Sebastian noticed that he was, in fact, waiting for Moriarty’s corrections. The man’s intelligence and quick-wittedness were impressive and, well, quite sexy. However, every time he read yet another suggestive comment, Seb would tell himself to hold his horses and not get his hopes high - this James Moriarty was probably out of his league or already taken.

He was quite surprised then, when it turned out that Moriarty was not only younger that he expected, but also seemed to be flirting with him. He was sure that the man hated him, but he was so nice and even kissed him on the cheek. Sebastian shook his head, not really sure what was going on.

His limbs heavy, he climbed the stairs and, after a brief struggle with the lock, he slid into his flat. Not even bothering to take off his shoes, he threw his coat on the chair and headed to the kitchen to get some water. He drank it in one gulp and left the glass on the counter - he didn’t feel up to cleaning right now. Instead, Seb padded back to the room and opened his laptop, planning to check his mail before turning in.

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw a message from James. Feeling slightly nervous, Sebastian opened the email and read it. It wasn’t long, barely two sentences, thirteen words in total: _Thanks once more for your cooperation. It was a pleasure working with you._ Seb reread it several times, a small smile dancing on his lips. Without hesitation, he quickly typed his reply and, still smiling, leaned back in his chair.

 

\---

 

Already in his pyjamas, James left the kitchen with a mug of warm milk - the best drink before going to bed - when he noticed a small envelope popping out in the corner of his laptop screen. Taking a sip of his milk, he clicked the icon; the message made him smile so widely his face started to hurt.

_The pleasure was mine, the message said, I hope we’ll meet again soon, either in professional or private circumstances. Seb :*_

Jim giggled, feeling his cheeks turning red. It was silly of him, he knew that, but he couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Smiling to himself, he closed his laptop and waltzed into his bedroom, finishing his now cool milk in one go. Putting the mug on a nightstand, James fell back on his bed with a happy sigh. Sebastian really wrote back to him and expressed a wish to meet him soon.

‘It’s just a mail, Jim,’ he said to himself, hugging one of his pillows, ‘Don’t get so excited - it may not mean anything. He just wants to be nice.’

Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about Seb - how handsomely he looked, how nice his voice was, how soft and warm his hands were… He spent most of the night daydreaming until the exhaustion finally won and he fell asleep, blush on his cheeks and warmness in his chest.

 

\---

 

Sebastian couldn’t sleep, his thoughts in a whirl. He couldn’t believe that he was stupid enough to send that email and completely ruin his already slim chances with Jim. How could he forget about ‘don’t drink and write’ rule? At that emoji at the end…

‘Jesus, now he probably thinks that I’m some sort of pervert or something,’ Seb groaned and burrowed his face in the pillow. Sobering up slightly after a cool shower, he started to have second thoughts about the reply he sent to Jim. By the time he got to bed, Sebastian was sure that he made an idiot of himself and scared the other man away.

He had to explain himself to James, to apologize. Not by email, though - his emails had caused enough trouble already. No, he was going to explain everything in person. Yes, Sebastian thought, nodding his head and turning on his side, it was a perfect plan.

 

\---

 

The plan didn’t seem so perfect in the morning, when Sebastian woke up and realized that he didn’t have the foggiest idea where Jim lived. Getting James’ address turned out to be less difficult than he expected it to be, though. All he needed was one phone call.

Slightly nervous, he dialed Doyle’s number and mentally prepared himself for the whole avalanche of questions; they never came, though. When Doyle finally picked up his phone - it took his an awfully long time - he sounded tired, his voice hoarse. He definitely shouldn’t have been drinking so much at his age. He accepted Sebastian’s lame explanation - ‘James lost his handkerchief and I want to give it back to him’ - and without hesitation gave him Jim’s address. Before he could thank the man, Doyle hung up on him with a heavy sigh. To be honest, Seb had never heard someone so relieved that they finished the call.

Not thinking about it anymore, Sebastian padded to his bedroom and dressed up, trying his best not to overdo it. A light blue shirt and a white jumper would be ideal. He checked himself out in the mirror and, making sure that he really looked presentable and, well, not like a creep. Seb adjusted his collar, primped his hair and left his flat, trying to ignore butterflies in his stomach.

 

\---

 

Sebastian shifted in his spot, looking around nervously. He purposefully chose to go on foot instead of driving a car - he didn’t really trust his hands right now. It took him a bit longer to get there, but here he was, standing in front of the door leading to James’ flat.

He glanced at his watch. Eleven. Seb just hoped that Jim was at home; he wasn’t sure that he would be able to pluck up his courage to come here again.

‘Come on, Sebastian,’ he murmured to himself, ‘you just tell him that you’re sorry for being so bold in your email and maybe, um, ask him out,’ he swallowed, ‘No biggie, right? Right,’ he sighed and pressed the doorbell. For a moment nothing happened and Seb panicked. What if Jim didn’t want to see him? What if he was forcing his presence on him? It wasn’t a good idea, on the contrary - it was a very, very bad idea and he really should go home before he makes even a bigger idiot of himself. He was about to leave, when he heard the steps on the other side and the door open with a quiet creek.

‘Oh, hello,’ James’ voice was soft and drowsy. He must have just got up as he was still in his pyjamas - a pair of loose sweatpants and a too-big T-shirt.

‘H-Hi,’ Sebastian stammered, distracted by the sight. He couldn’t help but notice how low the pants were hanging on Jim’s hips. ‘I’m sorry I w-woke you up.’

‘It’s nothing, really,’ Jim smiled, ‘I was going to get up, anyway,’ he added, ruffling even more his already dishevelled hair, ‘So, do you want to come in?’ He stepped away from the door, letting the other man in.

‘I wouldn’t-’ Seb started, but James just turned and disappeared in the flat.

‘Do you want something to drink?’

‘Anything,’ the blond replied and followed him, closing the door.

 

\---

 

Jim was still in bed when the doorbell rang. Opening one eye, he glanced at the alarm clock standing on the nightstand - eleven o’clock. He really should pull himself together and get some work done. With a big yawn, he dragged himself out of bed and padded to the door. It was probably Mrs Turner, his next door neighbour; the postman must have mixed up their mail again.

Rubbing his eye, James opened the door and saw Sebastian standing on his doormat, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his jumper. He didn’t expect to see the other man so soon, especially not on his doorstep. Not that he was complaining,

‘So, what brings you here?’ He asked, handing Seb a glass of water.

‘Actually,’ Sebastian looked at his glass, ‘I came here to apologize.’

‘Apologize?’ Jim arched his brow. ‘For what?’ He sat in an armchair, gesturing at the blond to take the other one.

‘Yesterday I sent you a reply to your e-email-’ Seb sighed and took the seat.

‘Yes,’ James nodded, ‘I read it,’ he took a sip of his water, ‘It was very nice.’

‘O-oh… I thought that it was a b-bit too bold. And, and this e-emoji at the end...’ the blond stammered, his face turning red, ‘The point is that… I don’t even know… I...’

‘Sebastian?’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s fine,’ Jim smiled reassuringly, ‘Your email wasn’t too bold,’ he took another sip of his water, observing the other man with heavy-lidded eyes. The mere look made Seb bite his lip.

‘Do-’ he started.

‘Yes?’

‘I,’ Sebastian looked at his feet, ‘I really don’t know where to s-start this. Are… Are you seeing someone?

‘No,’ James blushed, ‘Not now. And, and you?’

‘N-No, not for the past few years.’

‘Oh, that’s great,’ Jim sounded relieved, ‘No, I, um, I didn’t mean that… I-’ he glanced up at the other man nervously, ‘I’m s-sorry, I didn’t want to sound rude...’

Sebastian gave him a small smile.

‘I think we were both thinking about the same thing. You see, I’m not much of a social butterfly.’

‘You seem very sociable to me,’ James said, brushing his dark hair away from his forehead. Seb swallowed loudly, feeling a knot tightening in his chest.

‘Y-You know,’ he stuttered, ‘I r-really came here b-because I wanted to s-see you.’

‘O-Oh,’ Jim blinked, surprised, ‘that’s, um, that’s nice,’ He took a big gulp of water, hoping that it would cool the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.  

‘And yesterday,’ Sebastian continued, unaware of Jim’s struggle, ‘I thought that maybe you w-would like to go out with me and-’

‘Yes,’ the other man blurted out, ‘It, it would be really wonderful.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s awesome,’ Seb’s eyes sparked, ‘Oh g-gosh,’ he giggled nervously, ‘Sorry for being so awkward. It’s just… I haven’t done it for quite a long time,’ he added, blushing even more.

‘I understand,’ Jim nodded, ‘although one may think that you have many admirers.’

‘Umm,’ Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, ‘thank you, but, as I’ve said, I’m not particularly sociable.’

‘And yet here you are - sitting in the living room in the flat of a man you barely know,’ James winked; he was wearing the same lopsided smile Seb remembered from the previous evening. The memory made his heart skip a beat.

‘I just had a feeling that it may be worth a shot this time,’ he sighed and added, ‘But I’m probably wasting your time with my stupid blabbering-’

‘No, no,’ Jim shook his head, ‘Of course, you aren’t,’ he finished his water in one go and put the empty glass on the table. His heart was slamming against his ribs, the pulse loud in his ears. He observed Sebastian quietly, wondering what he should say next. James licked his lips and asked the only question he could think of:

‘So, how long did the party last?’

‘I don’t know, really - I left half an hour after you.’

‘I hope they didn’t ask you too many questions.’

‘Actually,’ Sebastian smiled faintly, ‘everyone was too invested in my book to even notice I was still there.’

Jim laughed.

‘I’m not surprised, really. If I haven’t read it before, I would probably do the same thing.’

‘Despite the fact it’s fiction?’ Seb arched his brow.

‘Very good fiction,’ James replied with a boisterous smile and watched the blond beam. He shifted slightly in his spot, crossing his legs to hide his crotch from Sebastian. He was already half-hard and the whole situation was becoming a bit uncomfortable: on the one hand, he didn’t want Sebastian to think that he was desperate; on the other, he didn’t really want him to leave. Not just yet.

 

\---

 

Sebastian felt like an idiot. He was a bloody writer, he earned his living by creating the whole worlds in his head and right now he simply couldn’t find right words to tell James how smart and gorgeous he was. He knew what he wanted to say, but his body was sabotaging him - he was sweating and stammering, stumbling upon words.

He still couldn’t believe that he asked Jim - this self-confident and hot Jim - out and somehow got a positive answer. For the first time since a really long time he felt happy. Grinning, he fixed his eyes on James, trying to memorise every feature of his face, every gesture he made. It felt... right, sitting in Jim’s living room and talking, but he really started to feel that he had already overstayed his welcome, despite everything Jim said.

‘I’m afraid I have to go,’ Seb raised from his armchair, ‘I’ll call you and we’ll set up something.’

‘Sure,’ James nodded and also stood up, ‘I’ll see you out.’

 

\---

 

Thankfully, Sebastian was looking at everything except for James; he still felt quite uncomfortable with the possibility that the other man may notice how aroused he was.

‘See you soon, James,’ Seb stopped by the door and looked him in the eyes.

‘I’m glad you came.’

‘Me too. And once again sorry for waking you up.’

‘Don’t mention it, it’s nothing,’ Jim waved his hand, smiling.

‘Good,’ Sebastian smiled back to him, his whole face lighting up and James found it really difficult to accept the fact that he wouldn’t see this wonderful smile again until they meet again.

_Oh, fuck it_ , he thought, without hesitation closing the distance between them and crushing his lips against Sebastian’s. His lips moved slowly as he pressed his body closer to the other man, craving the contact, the warmth, the closeness. And for that brief moment the whole world ceased to exist.

 

\---

 

The touch of soft, warm lips on his took Sebastian aback for a second, but then something clicked and he was kissing James back. He pulled him closer and grinned into the kiss as he felt Jim’s half-hard cock pressing against his tight. He wasn’t doubting in the sense or appropriateness of this visit anymore.

With a quiet whimper, Jim wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Seb leaned down obediently, still smiling and feeling slightly light-headed, overwhelmed by James’ scent and the softness of his skin.

Finally, they pulled away, the kiss leaving them breathless.

‘I w-wanted to do this for a long time,’ Jim panted, his cheeks beet red. He pressed his lips to Seb’s one more time in a quick, light kiss. ‘For a very long time.’

‘Really?’ Sebastian smiled broadly and pressed their foreheads together. ‘Even after putting up with me and my stupid whims? You’re an incredibly patient man, James.’

‘I, I didn’t really… I,’ James whispered, biting his lip; he found it difficult to describe how he felt, ‘I liked what you wrote and how you wrote it and, and...’

‘I was waiting for your corrections,’ Seb admitted, laughing, ‘For the green font and the red one where I had made mistakes,’ he planted a quick kiss on Jim’s lips and sighed, ‘I don’t want to go, but I think I have to.’

‘I want you to stay,’ came a quiet reply, merely a warm breath against his lips. Sebastian shivered.

‘You want me to?’ He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. ‘I, I wouldn’t want to bother you.’

‘Oh,’ Jim smiled, ‘we’ll find you something to do, I promise,’ he lent forward and kissed Seb, his tongue pressing against the blond’s lips. The other man parted them eagerly, his hands running down James’ back until they reached the waistband of his sweatpants.

‘It would be...’ Sebastian breathed out. He leaned back and looked at Jim, his pupils blown wide. ‘It would be idiotic to turn down such invitation.’

‘It would be,’ a hand slipped into his and James pulled him back into the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is - the second part. I'm sorry you have to wait so long for it, but I had a really busy week.

**Author's Note:**

> There's also second part planned, but I'm not sure whether I should write it and put it here.
> 
> *Sigh* Time will tell, I guess. (I had no intention of putting this one here and here it is, so...)


End file.
